A railway typically has a pair of rails on which the wheels of a rail vehicle, such as a train, may ride. It may be desirable for other types of vehicles, such as trucks, to travel on the railway. To this end, these other types of vehicles may be equipped with rail gear that facilitates traveling along the railway.